If I Don't Who Will?
by Eletrickkid
Summary: This is my first story, what happens if The Dragon Fist doesn't work on Hirudegarn? I also added my OC to this thing


**Ok, so this is my very first FanFiction, so be nice here This is during the fight with Hirudegarn in the DBZ movie "Wrath of The Dragon", I've decided to use my OC that I just made up and put in this story**

**I own the movie "Wrath of the Dragon" on DVD, but not Dragonball Z**

If I Don't, Who Will?

A man with black eyes and black spiky hair who was wearing an orange gi slightly torn on his left shoulder and both knee caps over his weighted blue shirt, with two blue wrist bands along with his blue belt and blue boots was hovering over a ruined city looked at the mysterious golden monster that had plagued West City. This man was Goku, the Saiyan warrior who, with the help of his friends, protected planet Earth. Now Goku was faced with the challenge of defeated this great beast. This beast was named Hirudegarn; a hideous monster with fly like wings on his back, golden horns on his head, blacked eye holes with evil glowing red eyes, his whole body was covered by somewhat of a golden shell.

Goku looked around the ruined city with rage boiling in his veins as he saw the destruction left by the vicious monster Hirudegarn. Then the Saiyan looked down and saw the unconscious, bruised, and beaten bodies of his friends and family scattered amongst the rubble of the destroyed city and his rage was pushed over the edge as it exploded within him.

Hirudegarn was about to attack to figures on the ground known as Trunks and Tapion when he was startled and looked over to see a small man floating in the sky screaming at the top of his lungs. As Goku screamed his powerlevel began to rise and a rush of wind began to flow from his body blowing dust all around him and covering his body with a large cloud of smoke. The entire city began shaking as Goku began his transformation. Soon what was left of the building around him exploded and crashed down to the street below. Then the street under him began to crack and soon it split down the middle. Goku's muscles then began to bulge out of his body as light blue lightning began to spark all around his body. Soon his hair began to turn bright gold and flow down to his lower back as his eyes turned from black to bright emerald green. When the smoke clear it shown Goku hovering above the ground, a bright yellow aura could be seen flowing around him. He now had long spiky flowing hair down his back, emerald eyes and no eye brows, Goku had become a Super Saiyan 3. The Saiyan looked at Hirudegarn with pure rage in his eyes and he simply stated "Fight me if you're ready to die."

The evil monster then began to charge at our hero with amazing speed and Goku did the same. As they charged at each other Hirudegarn , Goku then jumped over one of the monster's attacks only to see Trunks jumps into the sky with Tapion's magical sword in hand, then send a slash through Hirudegarn's tail, cutting it in half. The creature then coughed up a small amount purple blood as his tail fell to the ground.

Goku then turned to the young half Saiyan and shouted "No Trunks! This is my fight." Trunks nodded understanding and drifted to the ground. The monster then re-connected his tail stub with the tip then once again focused his rage on the full Saiyan and continued to attack him.

At this time Goku's oldest son Gohan regained consciousness only to see his father fighting the powerful monster that had beaten him. The half Saiyan then yelled to his father "Father! It has a weakness!" After getting his message to his dad Gohan once again fell to the ground and passed out.

Goku looked down at his son and retorted "I know!"

"Strong emotions drain its energy, that's when it can be attacked" Goku said to himself has Hirudegarn began throwing punches at Goku who swiftly dodged them with ease. Our hero then began to insult the monster in order to make him lose focus in his rage and blindly attack Goku.

"Hey ugly! You couldn't swat a fly out the sky!" Goku yelled at the monster, causing him to whip his arm at Goku, who again dodged with a quick back flip. A smirk crossed Goku's face when he realized that his plan he begun to work, he was able to counter each blow Hirudegarn threw at him in this state of blind rage. Goku then ascended higher into the sky and continued to barrage of insults with a smile plastered across his face. Goku, the only warrior that can have the time of his life in a fight to the death with a blood thirsty monster.

The last insult the Saiyan hurled at the monster was "I've seen some ugly villains in my time, but you sir, take the cake!" Hirudegarn then became extremely enraged and flew into the sky at Goku as fast as he could. Goku then thought to himself _"Now that he's distracted, I can go in for the final blow"_

Goku then began the process of gathering all the energy he could into his body. Soon the Super Saiyan had all then energy he needed for his final attack as the creature had come within striking distance of Goku's attack. The powerful Super Saiyan 3 then released all the energy from inside his body casing him to glow in the sky like a bright light as he yelled as loud as he could "Super Dragon Fist!" Goku then flew down at Hirudegarn and thrust his right first forward at the creature. A large golden energy dragon exploded from his fist that let of an ear piercing roar as it spiraled down to Hirudegarn! The golden energy dragon shot straight through the beasts chest then began to twist itself around Hirudegarn, completely immobilizing the great shadow beast. Goku's "Dragon Fist" technique was now completely wrapped around this monster and was about to bite its neck causing a massive explosion that would hopefully kill the beast, but then…something happened.

Hirudegarn summoned up all the strength and rage that he could and used it for a catalyst for his energy wave that was building in his monstrous body. Right as the energy dragon was about to bite Hirudegarn he released all his energy into a Super Explosive Wave, causing the dragon around him to let out a roar of pain and as to was hit by the explosive wave and destroyed. The explosion turned the dragon back to its pure energy form once again and was scattered into an even more powerful explosion then Hirudegarn's previous one. Goku stood there in shock with his eyes wide as dinner plates as the explosion flew towards him at unbelievable speeds. The Saiyan had no time to doge as the shockwave from the explosion sent him flying through the sky. The beast then recovered from the attack by healing the hole in his chest and began to destroy the city once more.

Goku was at the same time flying through the sky at great speeds after the explosion, soon he began to fall, he then crashed through a small building then hit the ground with so much force he created a small crater. Goku then slowly got up from the ground with new cuts and burses all along his body with his clothes ripped in more places then he could count. Goku then flew out of the crater saying "Well that backfired…literally. That was my most powerful attack, how can I stop this monster now?"

The damaged Super Saiyan then looked over at Hirudegarn and realized that he was once again charging at him with all his might. Goku's facial expression turned to that of shock as he eyes grew wide and he thought to himself, _"What am I going to do? I don't have the power I need to stop him!" _Goku then shouted at the top of his lungs "IF I DON'T WHO WILL?"

Just as Goku said that a young boy who didn't look older than 15 with shorter and spikier hair then him, a black t-shirt covered by a dark blue jacket, with matching dark blue pants, black and white shoes, and dark blue eyes came flying from the North saying "I WILL! Hey fatso! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! As if there is someone your size!"

The boy then began to channel a small portion of his energy to his right hand, which in turn began to glow with blue energy. The boy then pulled his right arm back ready to attack Hirudegarn. The monster who was still charging, looked over at the boy and was about to attack when the boys right and glowing fist connected with Hirudegarn's right cheek. The punch had caused a small explosion that propelled the great beast through the nearby buildings. The young boy then raised both his hands together above his head then channeled a larger portion of his energy to his hands. The space between his hands began to spark with tiny blue lightning as his energy began to pool. Soon the sparks began to form into a small, blue, glowing, and pulsing energy ball between his hands. As the young man began to channel more energy to the ball it grew large until it received all the energy the boy had given it. The boy shouted "Suck on this!" as the thrust both his hands forward launching the ball at Hirudegarn who was still flying through the air. The ball then exploded when it made contact with Hirudegarn's chest disorientating him for the time being.

Goku just stood there and watched with amazement in his eyes as he saw this young man take down a giant monster with a 1, 2 combo. Goku then thought to himself _"This kid is good, but can he defeat this monster?_"

The young teen then looked over to see an amazed Goku with a bright smile across his face; the teen then flew over to Goku in an instant and lowered himself so they were at eye level. The young man then looked at Goku with a huge smile on his face as well taking Goku's hand shaking it saying "Hi I'm Zero Hero **(A/N, bad name I know but I like it, and its the best I got)** and I'm a big fan of yours Goku"

Goku just smiled and said "Thank you, it's nice to meet you Zero, but how do you know me, where did you learn to fight like that, and where did you get those powers?" while shaking Zero's hand.

Zero then replied "It's a long story and I'll be happy to tell you later, but he's the short version: I've watched you and your friends for awhile saving people all across the universe, so I learned how to fight by watching you guys, so I learned from the best I guess. Anyway this really isn't the time that beast is still alive and neither one of us can do this alone." Goku then smiled brightly and said "Yeah my best attack didn't work so I guess we'll have to do this together then." "Yeah!" Zero shouted as threw his fist into the air. He and Goku then flew off together to fight Hirudegarn once again.

"Hey does this monster have any weaknesses?" Zero asked Goku before they arrived at the monster that was still lying on the ground. "His name is Hirudegarn and yes, he is vulnerable right when he attacks if we make him mad enough." Replied the Super Saiyan. "So if we make him mad enough to attack…" "…He'll be wide open." Goku finished Zero's sentence with a smirk.

As Hirudegarn picked himself off the ground he noticed the two beings flying towards him with great speed, he then pulled his head back as far as it would go and then thrust it forward opening his mouth as wide as he could, shooting a mighty wave of flames out at Goku and Zero. They would have no time to dodge it so at the last second Zero crossed him arms across his chest in an "x" and then concentrated his energy around him and Goku creating a blue energy shield which protected them from the monstrous flames right as they were about to be hit.

As the flames dided down the young man lowered his shield and dropeed his hands to his sides. "That attack was pathetic! I've seen hotter fire flies!" Zero shouted at Hirudegarn attempting to anger him as he and Goku had planned.

"We have to hurry this up, my Super Saiyan 3 won't last much longer Zero." The Saiyan said to the young man with a stern look on his face.

"I know, my energy is running a little low too. Come on ugly, give us your best shot!" Zero yelled to the now enraged monster. Hirudegarn then started charging at them with blind fury.

"Well that did it." Said Goku, now that his smirk had returned to his face. "Quick let's rush him!" Retorted Zero. Just as he said that Goku and Zero rushed to Hirudegarn with as great as speed as they could. Goku began sending a high speed barrage of punches to the monster's stomach while Zero, though not as fast as Goku, was also sending a few punches to Hirudegarn's evil face.

Their plan seemed to be working, until Hirudegarn brought up his hands into position then slapped Zero and Goku together between his hands, crushing them like two tiny flies. Goku and Zero both let out a loud cry of pain as they were smushed between the monster's hands. As he removed his hands The two heroes began to fall to the ground, but the evil monster stopped them when he shot two deadly red lasers from his eyes into the mens' stomachs. The two blasts shot the heroes through two different office builds until they landed on the ground and slid THOUGH the pavement of the street. Hirudegarn then let out a victorious roar and continued to terrorize the city as Goku and Zero picked themselves off the ground.

Rage burned in Zero's eyes as he got up off the ground then looked as the vicious monster was terrorizing what was left of West City. He then shot off the ground as fast as he could to go confront the beast yet again, while leaving Goku on the ground with a worried look on his face.

"Zero, no! You can't just rush him like that!" Goku shouted as he flew after him with all his speed. Zero was the first to reach Hirudegarn since he had a head start then he quickly shot his left hand forward in a blind rage, shooting a blue energy beam aimed at the monster's eye. However, Hirudegarn was prepared for t he attack this time and used his mist ability to turn into a cloud of mish letting the beam pass safely through him. Then in a split second Hirudegarn disappeared a cloud of mist flowing through the sky, then dragon then reappeared behind our heroes, turning solid from his mist form, and attempted to hit them as he whip this body around sending his tail right at them.

Goku and Zero turned around just in time to witness the monstrous dragon's attack. Goku had used to super speed (or Zanzoken as some say) to quickly disappear right as the tail was about to hit him, then reappear in the sky above the other two. Zero however didn't posses this ability to he had to use his amazing agility which he aslo possesed to nearly avoid the tail lash. Zero then floated up to where Goku was then shouted "We can't all do that you know!" with rage in his voice, probably from almost getting smacked.

"I'm sorry, I acted on instinct when I dodged that attack" Goku apologized. He and Zero were then caught off guard as Hirudegarn quickly shot a light blue energy blast from his mouth at the two heroes. Goku, thinking quickly, grabbed Zero's arm then with his free hand brought two fingers to his forehand and then they both vanished into thin air, right before the blast had hit them. Just as they'd disappeared they head reappeared behind Hirudegarn. Goku then let go of Zero's arm and then flew over to the great beast and punch him in the back with great force sending him flying across the city. Zero then thrust both his hands forward shooting a barrage of small blue energy balls at Hirudegarn. Each of the tiny balls exploded when they made contact with the monster, immobilzing him for a short time.

"Whoa! That must have been your "Instant Transmission" technique!" Zero shouted with joy in his voice, while turning and smiling widely at the Super Saiyan.

"Yep, and I was acting on instinct that time also." Goku said with joy in his voice and another smirk on his face. "Yeah…sorry about before man" Zero retorted apologetically. Zero then slowly began to drift to the ground for some odd reason.

"No worries, but now we have to find a way to stop this monster before he destroys everything we hold near and dear." Goku said sounding serious again. He then noticed his friend was drifting to the ground and shouted "Hey! Whats wrong?"

"No worries I just need a recharge!" Zero retorted, then he quickly drifted to the ground and soon saw an electrical transformer and pryed it's cover off. Zero the grabbed the exposed wires and drained them of their energy (temperaily ignoring the shocking pain.) Once full Zero then flew back up to Goku then said "Sorry I run out of energy every now and then after exstended use and need a recharge. I can get it from any source of energy, electricity was just the closest."

"I see, your just full of surprises aren't you? Anyway, like I said we have to stop this monster before it's too late." Said the Saiyan warrior.

"I know, and I think I have a plan to stop him." Zero said with his own smirk on his face. Zero then told Goku his amazing plan to stop the monster.

"Great plan! Let's do it!" Shouted Goku enthusiastically clenching his right fist next to his chest.

Goku and Zero then broke apart and flew around Hirudegarn, Goku had flown in front of the dragon to get his attention and Zero behind his back and began to wait while he began focusing his energy til the time was right. Goku started the first phase of Zero's plan by insulting the beast once again. Hirudegarn then pulled his right fist back and began to thrust it forward at Goku attempting to punch him. Goku then countered by throwing both his open palmed hands forwards catching the dragon's punch. Goku yelled in pain as he felt the force of the punch as the shockwave traveled past him and crashed some bulidings begind Goku. Goku then looked at Hirudegarn with another of his signature smirks and said "Ooh…struck a nerve? Now Zero!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs.

Zero, who had shortly finished focusing his energy behind Hirudegarn's back quickly put his two open palmed hands together then pointed them at the monster's back as he herd Goku give the signal to attack while Hirudegarn's defenses were down. He then formed another large ball of blue energy in front of his hands he then focus a great portion of energy into the ball and made it grow even larger then it was. The blue orb then began to glow with a light blue light, illuminating the area around Zero. Soon the energy ball had begun to spark with electricity. The young teen then shouted "HAAA!" as he shot the orb, as it shot, the orb transformed into a large blue beam then pierced trough the creature's chest and hit the ground blow Goku causing a large blue explosion. The attack had left Hirudegarn coughing more purple blood and wobbiling back and forth as he yelled in pain while holding his damaged chest. Zero then fell out of the sky from lack of energy, then smacked into the ground. Zero looked over to see two exposed power lines. The young hero crawled over to them and though to himself_ "This is ganna hurt, but Goku my need me if this doesn't work, and I need_ _energy." _Zero then grab the two power lines in both hands and grunted in pain as electricity surged through his body. Soon the teen began absorbing the energy into his body to refuel himself. A few seconds later the pain was too much and Zero dropped the lines having enough energy for now and waited to Goku to finish the plan.

Goku acted quickly as soon as he saw that Zero had played his part, knowing that the monster would soon heal and attack once again, so he drifted back a short ways from Hirudegarn and got into his stance to ready for his attack. Goku then put both his hands together in a cupping motion and brought them to the right side of his body. Goku then began to shout loudly "Kaaaaaaaaaaa….Meeeeeeeee…Haaaaaaaa…..Meeeeeeeee…" As Goku had begun saying this a small blue ball of energy and begun to form between his hands. Goku then began to difficult task of transferring all his energy to the little ball. As the warrior began transferring energy to the ball it slowly began to grow larger and soon it started to pulse with energy. As the orb reached its maximum size it has also started to glow bright blue, shooting beams of light around the entire area and illuminating the whole place with a light blue glow. The ball of energy even started to gain small, sort sparks of lightning around it, much like Zero's ball, only much stronger. Goku had just then finished transferring all his excess energy to the ball, he then thrust both his hands and the ball forward at Hirudegarn as he shouted "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" at the top of his longs as loud as he possible could. The ball of blue light then exploded into a massive wave of pure light blue energy headed straight for the monster decimating everything in its path until it reached the monster.

As the energy wave moved forward it caused a mighty wind behind it which blew debris and rubble behind Goku through the air at a great speed. Soon the energy wave had come into contact with the beat Hirudegarn and then consumed his whole body as it crashed through him. Zero who was still on the other side of the dragon saw the beam coming and his eyes grew wide in fear. The young teen then used all the speed left in his body to just barely dodge the mighty blast. Hirudegarn, who was still in the mighty wave of energy, had begun to break apart…piece….by piece. Soon his entire body was nothing more than large chunks floating in the air, and then Goku's Kamehameha Wave slowly started disintegrating any and all traces of Hirudegarn from the face of the Earth.

As Goku's wave of energy began to die down then disappear completely Goku, who had used all his energy in the attack, was now back in his normal form, his hair had turned black along with his eyes, his eyebrows returned to his face, his aura was now gone and his muscles had died down significantly. Goku, who was now breathing heavily, lowered his arms to his side, lowered his head in exhaustion and slowly began to drift down to the ground. Once he was on the ground he dropped down on his back with his arms on either side of his body, he could also be seen with his eyes closed, and a wide smile across his face.

Zero then flew over to where Goku was, also breathing heavily then plopped down on the ground next to Goku in the same position he was in. Then for no reason the two weary heroes began to laugh uncontrollably. Once they had finished laughing the both sat up and let out a huge sigh.

"Oh man…That was amazing!" Goku blurted out with his huge good willed smile still on his face.

"Yeah we got to do this again sometime Goku" Zero said while looking at the sky as the clouds began to clear, reveling the sun shining down on the two heroes. Goku the pulled out two senzu beans from his sash and then tossed Zero one saying "My last two"

"Thanks man" Zero said as he and Goku ate the strange green bean. Soon all their wounds were healed and they felt a million times better.

"Well this has been the best time of my life, but I have to get going." Zero said as a frown crossed his face.

"Well alright then" Goku said as his face turned to a frown also

Goku then regained his smile as he said "Hey! You should come back sometime! We could have a little one on one huh?" Goku asked with excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and I can't wait" Zero said as he gave Goku a thumbs up. Goku returned it with his own thumbs up and a smile.

Zero then ascended into the sky then was waving goodbye as he said "Say "Hi" to the rest of the Z-Fighters for me!"

Goku then continued to give him a thumbs up as he shouted "I will, and I can't wait for our match either. See ya later Zero. And with that Zero shot up to the Nothing leaving a dark blue streak through the air and as Goku just smiled at their victory.

Everything was good, the Earth was safe again, and both Zero and Goku had made a lifelong friend during one of the greatest fights of their lives…until they meet again that is!

The End

**So Yeah, that was my first FanFiction, I hope you enjoyed it, this idea just kinda popped in my head before I fell asleep last night so I'll see you all next time!**

**P.S. Reviews are appreciated here.**


End file.
